


and it turned silver

by rikotan



Series: secret organisation au [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Knife Throwing, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Organisation, i swear this one is serious, it started with trying to crack a bad pun in the form of a fic, silver hair yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how yamada's hair turned silver, and how the organisation know about the warlords</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it turned silver

**Author's Note:**

> prior to ‘[proposal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3999544)’. technically a prequel but there are more things before all these happen (which is actually their trainee days that will be a lot of fun to write but that's another story).

“Your mission this time would be to protect head of human resources, Chief Sakamoto during the course of the summit.” Both Yuto and Yamada looked down onto their respective files, as Okada continued to brief them about their mission. “The summit would be held over two days, and each leader would have their own bodyguards.” On the screen, the faces of the different world leaders and their bodyguards appeared. “Make sure you remember all of their faces before the summit starts.” Okada nodded his head at Ryutaro, and the boy activated the hologram table.

A 3D blueprint of the building the summit was going to be held appeared. “With the help of Inoo, we managed to construct this. This would be available through your glasses. Morimoto there would bring it up when you need it,” Okada jerked his thumb towards Ryutaro, and the boy simply nodded.

“Now, Yamada. Tell me the purpose of this mission.” At the mention of his name, Yamada snapped his file close. “To make sure Chief Sakamoto is save throughout the span of the summit, and also the world leaders in general.”

“When is the summit?”

This time it was Yuto who replied, “Two weeks.”

“Good, I’ll leave both of you to prepare. Make sure both of you brief Chief Sakamoto about your security plans before the summit starts.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

* * *

 

The file that they were given wasn’t thick. Most of the information was placed in a thumb drive that was attached to the file. The pieces of documents include the informations on the different world leaders and their choice of bodyguard. 

“This sounds like trouble, Yama-chan.” Yuto’s voice was muffled by the file which was resting on his head. The other boy only hummed in agreement, “You should stop resting your head on my back.” Yamada had body wiggled, trying to get Yuto off his back. 

They were sharing a room, and it helps when they are assigned to missions together. It means easier communication with each other for 24/7 before the mission actually starts. “I can’t believe we are actually handling this. We are, technically, still the grunt agents of this organisation.” Yuto mumbled. 

“Doesn’t matter. All they see is how well you do out in the field.” Yamada turned his body so he could trace his fingers over Yuto’s hair. “And unfortunately, or fortunately, both of us,” Yamada waved his hand between them to emphasise his point, “are highly valuable assets to their fire power.” 

Yuto caught Yamada’s hand, before pulling it down and lacing their fingers together. “Two days in high security mode with Chief Sakamoto. This is going to be tiring.” His thumb casually drew circles on the back of Yamada’s palm. “Did you manage to see any trouble from the data we are given?”

“Not yet. There are suspicious motives in some of the political leaders but that is Chief Sakamoto’s problem. We’ll just have to make sure they don’t pull anything funny through the summit.”

“What are the chances of something actually happening?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’d want to ask Chii to calculate it, Yuto.”

 

* * *

 

Gun shots were fired, and Yamada was immensely glad that their chief was once a field agent. He appreciates the hierarchy system of their organisation where each chief must have at least five years of field experience. “I’ll need cover!” Yuto had only frowned before he nodded. 

“Go!” At that signal, Yamada ran out from behind the toppled table he was hiding, flashing out throwing knives. “Bullet detection on, just run Yama-chan. I’ve channelled the trajectory to your glasses.” Ryutaro’s voice came from the ear piece and Yamada whispered his thanks.

With each knife thrown, it was thrown with ease and accuracy. He didn’t need to worry about his back because Yamada knows Yuto had it covered _(and Chief Sakamoto was helping them as well, although a pistol isn’t going to help a lot more)_. Bodies of the terrorists were going down, and a few of his knives barely saved a few politicians, deflecting the bullets from their paths. He had quickly pulled them up and pushed them to their bodyguards. “Go over to my partner, and do your bloody job.” Yamada yelled to the hired Security Police. Many had started pulling their politicians out of the meeting room. Yuto was holding his rifle, providing cover for the leaders to escape with their guards and for Yamada who was still in an all-out knife throwing feat. 

“Get them out to safety, Yuto.” Yamada’s voice came through the ear piece clearly, even with the gun shots ringing through the air. “I can’t leave you here.”

“Get them out. You have the strength to carry more people than I can, so get those injured old men out.” He could hear Yamada panting, he could see Yamada grinning as he dodged another bullet and connect the blade of his knife onto one of the terrorist’s neck. Yamada continued as he continued fighting, “I’m faster in fighting so I'll end this quick. Come back when you are done,” 

“Be safe.” With that, Yuto motioned Chief Sakamoto to retreat, while he covered their retreat. He continued to shoot until they were safely out of the meeting room before he picked up two injured politicians, “Ministers, I would have to be rough. We are getting you out.”

 

* * *

 

“Yama-chan, the system registered a cut on your upper right arm,” Ryutaro’s voice filtered through his ear piece, but Yamada didn’t bother to reply. At least not now. With Yuto bringing everyone out, he can finally fight freely  _(and not just fight to protect)_. He doesn’t understand why the organisation wants them to do such things. They were trained to kill efficiently and now they have to protect people. “I think the higher ups don’t understand specialisation, Ryuu.” 

“What are you even talking about? Does your body feel okay?” Yamada could only weakly laugh at Ryutaro’s question. “I think I felt better yesterday. Were there any casualties?” Another knife was thrown before it lodged itself onto the terrorist’s thigh. Before he could hide, Yamada threw another one right through his skull. 

“No fatal casualties have been recorded. A few SPs are injured but they will be fine. The leaders are also mostly out of the building. Yuto is doing the last of the evacuation.” Yamada felt his sight blurring a little, but shook his head. 

Maybe it was the stress on his body. He needs to demand a break from Chief Okada when he gets back. “Chief Okada has been mobilised to the scene, so you don’t have to worry about the protection of the leaders.”

“Got it. Help me scan the building if there are any more terrorists. From what I can see, there are still four of them standing in front of me.” Yamada whispered into his mouthpiece as he broke into a sprint, kicking two guys down before pinning his knives through their palms and thighs. 

“Alright I’ve got two pinning to the ground. I’ll leave it to your intelligence department to interrogate them.” 

“Chief Miyake’s there to handle that.”

“I think I feel bad for them.” 

He threw another punch at the remaining terrorists, all the while dodging bullets  _(viva la technology, bless Chinen)_. Another wave of dizziness came over, and he felt a bullet getting lodged in his thigh. “Urgh!” 

“Yama-chan!” Turning his head, Yamada could see the vague outline of Yuto. The other two terrorists were quickly taken care of  _(bullets straight through their temples before they even knew it)_ , and Yamada collapses to the ground.

Only that he didn’t manage to hit the ground. Yuto had broke his fall, pulling him close. “Yama-chan, don’t scare me. We’ve survived tons of bullets. One bullet in your thigh should be nothing.” Yuto was rambling, trying to make Yamada respond to him. He felt cold, and Yuto held his hand. Warm.

“Yuto, get Yama-chan to the medics right now. I think the knife he was scratched with was poisonous. I’ll tell Chief Miyake about the remaining two here.” Snd the channel to Ryutaro was cut off. Scooping Yamada up in bridal style, Yuto ran as fast as he could.

He felt his legs go numb. Carrying old men with dietary problems was a feat and Yuto doesn’t know how much longer he can run. 

As he ran out of the building he screamed. “Medics!” The first person who saw Yuto was Hikaru. “Yuto, what happened?”

“Hikaru-kun. Yama-chan. Poison. I -” The sentence was far from complete, and Hikaru pulled Yamada into his arms, taking over. 

“Rest, Yuto. We’ll save him.”

 

* * *

 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Clench. “Yuto, Yama-chan is going to scold you if you don’t eat.” Ryutaro had brought in a tray of food, placing them on the table. Yamada has been lying in the hospital wing for a week, and Yuto has virtually never moved from his spot beside Yamada’s bed. 

The poison was a new type, but Hikaru, with the help of Chinen, managed to neutralise it within Yamada’s body. However, some biological changes due to the rise in anti-bodies in his body remains. Due to the introduction of the poison, Yamada’s body created a new type of anti-body to fight it. And it had led his hair turn silver.

Beep.

“I’m not eating until Yama-chan wakes up.” It only came out as a whisper. Yuto looked horrible  _(and that was definitely an understatement)_. Eye bags were prominent, and like as if he wasn’t skinny enough in the first place, Yuto lost more weight. Sighing, Ryutaro pointed his thumb to the door, “Eat now, or I’m calling Chief Kamenashi to come in and manhandle you to eat.”

“Fine.”

Beep.

Beep.

Picking up the spoon, Yuto had quickly put a few spoonfuls of rice and vegetables into his mouth. “I really don’t feel like eating, Ryuu.”

Beep Beep Beep. “Who allowed you not to eat, idiot.” 

It was a soft and rough voice, and Yuto’s eyes widen with shock. Turning his head, Yamada was looking at him, smiling gently at him, “Hey.” All Yuto could do was dumbly reply with a ‘Hey’, as tears slid down his cheeks. Ryutaro was already gone, off to call Chief Kamenashi and Hikaru to check on Yamada. 

“Get me a cup of water?” Yuto had nodded before pouring a cup. He had carefully help Yamada up before handling him the cup.

“Hmm. Now my throat feels better.” A hand ran through his hair, before he paused at his grown hair. “Is it me or did my hair become silver.”

“It has.” Fingers were now laced together, and Yuto softly drew circles on the back of Yamada’s palm with his thumb. “I should’ve never left you alone.”

“No, you should have.”

“It landed you here.”

Yamada had clicked his tongue before he placed a kiss on the back of Yuto’s palm. “No. It resulted to a successful mission, and a free hair bleaching session which is completely natural. And maybe a long holiday from missions that Chief Okada owes us.”

“I really can’t compete with you on your positivity.”

 

* * *

 

> **Debrief of mission #05328**
> 
> Agent Yamada Ryosuke recovered from poison  _(refer to case #00532)_. Healthy vitals. Advised by Chief Kamenashi to have yearly checks. Blood samples are to be taken for further studies of anti-bodies formed.
> 
> Agent Nakajima Yuto reported 10 security police casualties, all mild. World leaders are unharmed. Chief Sakamoto has sent letters of regards. 
> 
> Two terrorists were captured by Agent Yamada. Chief Miyake has learned about an organisation called _the Warlords_. There are no information about such an organisation before. Agent Morimoto Ryutaro is now searching for information about the organisation  _(refer to case #00541)_. When asked about their leaders, both dropped dead on the spot. Chief Kamenashi has confirmed about a controlled way of releasing poison at their hearts. Suggests that they are just grunts and there are higher power controlling them.
> 
> **Mission status: Successful**
> 
> **(End of mission debrief)**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i have weird world building hours and i just like this AU a lot as well. i would make them multichapter but i don't have that commitment, so a series of fics you'll have. i'll try to close up the holes as much as i can. feel free to leave me a comment if you want to know about anything in this AU (as well as the zombie apocalypse one)
> 
> i hope you've enjoyed this as much as i've enjoyed writing it


End file.
